Document FR 2 914 975 describes such a movement conversion device and the application thereof to an EGR valve. Exhaust gas recirculation systems are known by their abbreviation EGR systems and are used for reinjecting exhaust gases into the intake side of a combustion engine notably with a view to reducing pollutant emissions.